


this is an emergency!

by enisle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Just Crewmates Being Crewmates, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, The Author Regrets Everything, this is a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enisle/pseuds/enisle
Summary: “Blue-chan, what do these wires and us have in common?”God, what have I done to deserve this.“A connection!”“Leave.”What do you do when the crewmate you find suspicious offers to bodyguard you?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 186





	this is an emergency!

**Author's Note:**

> ok. listen. playing among us for an average of around 3 hours every sitting + [the official among us twitter account lowkey outing themselves as an iwaoi stan](https://twitter.com/AmongUsGame/status/1362834520882438160) = this fic. i _swear_ i have better things to offer and more substantial wips to work on, but for now, take whatever the fuck this is.
> 
> please do not take this seriously.

“I saw Pink and Green in the Upper Engine as I was going to the Reactor half an hour ago—”

“—seconded, I can verify these positions for at least the past hour.”

“Orange and I were in security. I can vouch for the crewmates who claimed to be in the left wing—”

“—oh and Blue was last to Electrical—"

If Iwaizumi were to be honest, the whole colors-as-monikers shebang they have going on still confuses him sometimes. Sure, it’s a convenient way of addressing each other considering how they all wear uniquely tailored suits, but it’s during times like this, when every member of their crew mentions one color after another as they make a detailed retelling of the tasks they had done and the rooms they had gone to, that Iwaizumi could not help but wish that they didn’t have to stay anonymous at all. The polychromatic pictures these meetings force him to conjure in his head give him migraines, and if it weren’t such a necessity for them to keep their identities hidden, he would have said no to being called _Blue_ since the day he set foot on _The Skeld_.

But alas, precautionary measures had to be taken because of earlier cases where expeditions were compromised due to crewmates who have mysteriously gone rogue. Hushed conversations that Iwaizumi overhears when he stops by the cafeteria reveal that these crewmates who try to fuck missions up—or _impostors_ as they like to say—may have been previously in contact with organizations that want to halt further planetary explorations. Iwaizumi thinks the rumor makes sense; there was no way that these organizations would even be heard for their preposterous stance, and stopping all of MIRA’s current space expeditions is simply out of the question, so he’s _not_ _entirely_ surprised that they resorted to sabotaging ongoing ones instead. Iwaizumi has also heard claims that actual flight engineers have been murdered in cold blood, but their crew has yet to receive confirmation or dismissal of those hearsays, so he could only hope that they are nothing but made-up stories born out of paranoia. Still, regardless of the legitimacy of those rumors, Iwaizumi has learned to withhold all important information about himself for his own sake.

Besides, he got lucky with the color assigned to him. At least the name—and the suit—he now has to live with for the next couple of months is just good ol’ generic _Blue_ , not something as superfluously pretentious as _Cyan_.

“It’s probably Cyan. He was the only person in the right wing when O2 got called, and yet he didn’t even _bother_ to go there.”

“And as I’ve previously mentioned, I just happened to be doing my job in Navigation!”

Which brings him to the matter at hand.

A month into their expedition, they started to notice the telltale signs of the presence of impostors in _The Skeld_. Minor electrical interruptions and onboard communication glitches start to become problems they have to attend to on top of operations they actually have to deal with—problems that shouldn’t even exist considering _The Skeld_ is heralded as one of the greatest engineering feats in aerospace, boasting a capacity to transport a ten-man crew from Earth to _Polus_ and back. It had taken decades for _The Skeld_ to be deemed operational, all thanks to MIRA’s painstaking effort to guarantee that it would fly with little to no flaws, so the sporadic and recurrent disturbances in their system made no sense. There was obviously foul play involved, so as a result, their number of daily tasks had nearly doubled to ensure that _The Skeld_ remains in tip-top shape.

But these mitigations are all for naught if they don’t manage to sniff out whoever is trying to compromise their expedition, so these cacophonous meetings (that Iwaizumi honestly hates) are nothing but necessary evils now.

Today’s meeting was called because _The Skeld’s_ oxygen supply had been tampered with for the first time. All features of the spacecraft are tailored to simulate Earth’s environment, so when they detected a sudden depletion in oxygen, all crew members were asked to report to the cafeteria.

“Do you at least have anyone who can verify your alibi?”

“I don’t know? With all due respect, I was focused on what I was doing, unaware of the people who entered and exited the premises! I didn’t even notice that I was already struggling to breathe, which, in my opinion, should clear me already!”

“You were the last one in the right wing, Cyan,” Iwaizumi interjects. “Regardless of whether or not you did the sabotage, only one hall separates Nav and O2. You _should_ have seen whoever did it, so if it’s not you who did it, then at the very least, you’re still an accomplice.”

“How does that even make sense?!”

“Stand down, Cyan,” Black butts in. Cyan is quick to comply, but he makes no move to hide how miffed he is. “Blue has a point, you were the only crewmate in the immediate vicinity, so we reserve the right to hold you accountable.”

“I was downloading data for the latest report to be sent to the space station, but if you all really want me to prove my innocence, then I’ll be bodyguarding the crewmate most suspicious of me. That way he can keep an eye on me, and if anything were to happen to him, you’ll have me to blame.”

Cyan ends his statement with his eyes trained on Iwaizumi, filling him with ice-cold dread.

“No,” he vehemently refuses. “Absolutely not.”

“Why, are you scared that _I’ll_ catch _you_ red-handed?” Cyan sneers. Let it be known that if they weren’t surrounded by the rest of their crew, Iwaizumi wouldn’t hesitate to headbutt this asshole.

“Definitely not, I just don’t want to be anywhere near your presence.”

“I don’t necessarily care about whatever arrangement you two agree on,” Yellow supplies. “What matters is that for this meeting, Cyan is tagged as a possible impostor. It will be up to the rest of the crew whether or not your name will be cleared.”

The meeting concludes at that, and the moment they are given the go-signal to disperse, Iwaizumi hurries out of everyone’s sight before Cyan can locate him. He then enters Electrical and resumes tending to the wires he had been trying to fix before the meeting got called, allowing himself some peace of mind now that he is undisturbed.

There is something comforting about this task at hand; he wasn’t chosen for this expedition to do nothing but fix wires of course, but handling electricity is something familiar to him, something he’s dealt with enough times for him to be confident that he won’t mess up. So he basks in the temporary quiet and proceeds to work.

But as it is, the silence stretches out long enough for him to let his guard down—which becomes a mistake because the sound of Cyan’s voice echoing in the room startles him into nearly dropping the tools he has in his hands.

“You seem to know what you’re doing, Blue-chan,” Cyan comments. “I hate doing wires, it takes me a while to figure out where they’re supposed to go because I don’t want to accidentally blow the ship up.”

“ _Stop_ calling me Blue-chan,” Iwaizumi scoffs. “And isn’t the destruction of _The Skeld_ in your best interest anyway?”

“At least feel special, Blue-chan! Yours is the only name I can add ‘-chan’ to since we’re the only ones from JAXA anyway.”

He tuts and mutters something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like ‘ _there needs to be more competent Asians in this_ ship’ before looking at Iwaizumi with a petulant pout. “Which is why you should trust me when I say that I’m innocent! It’s not my fault that I was in Navigation anyway, it’s literally my job to download stuff there, you know? I can’t just ditch it to check up on rooms I’m not supposed to be in.”

No, Iwaizumi doesn’t know anything about what he is apparently supposed to be doing, but maybe he _can_ give him the benefit of the doubt. “What do you do then?”

Oddly enough, Cyan brightens at the prospect of having to talk about himself some more. “Oh, me? I hole up in Comms and wait for signal transmission from our untouched friends on Earth,” Iwaizumi bites down a humorless snort, “and make course adjustments if necessary! Gravity can be a bitch sometimes, Blue-chan, but of course you know that!” Cyan giggles as if he’s told a particularly funny joke.

Iwaizumi doesn’t laugh, but he can at least agree with his sentiments.

“Enough about me though. How about you?”

The bright, saturated cyan of his suit—along with the glint of his eyes, that grating lilt of his voice, and that _annoyingly perfect_ swooping fringe—momentarily distracts Iwaizumi from the fact that they are standing in one of the biggest spacecrafts ever engineered, which means there is simply no way Cyan is _stupid_ (for the lack of a better word). But, as judgmental as he may sound, he’s still having a hard time reconciling the childish and haughty personality of his fellow _crewmate_ (unfortunately, he _is_ innocent until proven guilty, so Iwaizumi reluctantly regards him as such) with his apparent vast knowledge on deep space navigation. Iwaizumi is certain that if he bumped into him in a place considerably normal, like a bustling café or a crowded train station, he would definitely _not_ think this man is capable of driving a car, much less partake in spaceflight.

It takes Iwaizumi several seconds to realize that he’s zoned out while appraising Cyan and left the question thrown back at him unanswered, so he clears his throat and averts his gaze back to the wire still in his hands.

“I… dabble in electrical engineering.”

Cyan looks at him like he’s waiting for a longer explanation from Iwaizumi, but he opts not to say anything more. He doesn’t know if he _can_ trust him anyway, so he leaves it at that and hopes that Cyan would just leave him alone.

But he probably should have expected that wanting solitude was asking for too much. Iwaizumi manages to finish his delegated task in Electrical without further distractions and obligatory chit-chat, but as he heads to Security for the next batch of wires he has to fix, he hears footsteps trailing him.

The unmistakable presence behind him makes Iwaizumi grit his teeth in annoyance. He didn’t actually think Cyan would constantly follow him around like a lost puppy just as he suggested during their previous meeting, but here he is anyway, skipping down the halls as if he didn’t have his fair share of shit to do.

In an attempt to escape, Iwaizumi tries to lose him in the bustle of the Lower Engine, but Cyan expertly sidesteps the crewmates milling around and easily finds his spot behind Iwaizumi once more.

“Where do we go next, Blue-chan?”

“You know, if you really want to convince me that you’re just a regular crewmate, why not go do your tasks then and leave me alone?”

“But I _am_ doing my tasks!” Cyan says with a bright smile that Iwaizumi wants to physically wipe off. Since he can’t do that, he resorts to looking at him pointedly instead.

“My task is bodyguarding you, remember?” And while ignoring the look Iwaizumi is giving him, he adds, “Can’t let anything happen to Blue-chan and his pretty face after all!”

He finishes off with a wink that makes something unexplainable lurch in Iwaizumi’s gut. He is perfectly aware that he’s easily flustered, so he immediately turns away to hide whatever expression his face must be making from Cyan’s gaze. With a huff, he strides towards Security without looking behind and reminds himself that he should not let such offhandedly flirty remarks get to him.

Iwaizumi reaches for the panel without preamble and scans for anything defective, but before he could do much, he hears a voice speaking directly to his ear this time.

“Blue-chan, what do these wires and us have in common?”

_God, what have I done to deserve this._

“A connection!”

“Leave _._ ”

* * *

The next five weeks pass by without much incident—something that Iwaizumi would be truly grateful for if it didn’t give Cyan multiple opportunities to terrorize him. The days that followed were mostly free of anything that warrants their concern save for the occasional minor sabotages that they have grown accustomed to, and other than the looming impostors in their midst, they had no other issues to deal with.

The same, of course, cannot be said for Iwaizumi who has had the misfortune of constantly dealing with _one_ pressing nuisance. In those five weeks Cyan has solidified his position as Iwaizumi’s unofficial shadow, always one step away from him wherever he may be hiding. He’d immediately seek Iwaizumi out the moment he’s settled his commitments for the day, and at this point Iwaizumi doesn’t even know if Cyan is pushing through with this bodyguarding gig to convince the rest of them that he’s innocent, or if he just wants to fuck with Iwaizumi’s head.

If he were to be honest, Iwaizumi believes that the latter makes much more sense.

Because why else would Cyan pester him with the worst pick-up lines the universe has ever conceived?

(“Blue-chan, did you sabotage O2?”

“Why are you suspicious of me all of a sud—”

“Because you left me breathless!”

“ _Get the fuck out of my sight_.”)

Iwaizumi honestly wishes that Cyan would just do away with the stupid flirtations and the come-ons; maybe once he gets rid of them Iwaizumi might even consider admitting that his company isn’t so bad. It also helps that Cyan isn’t too hard on the eyes, but Iwaizumi would rather be ejected off the spacecraft than let Cyan know that he _may_ find him attractive.

But the point here is that they somehow managed to develop a weird sort of companionship—no matter how much Iwaizumi tries to deny it. He’s found out that he doesn’t actually mind hearing Cyan ramble about radio-signal-delay while he calibrates their ship’s power distributor, and that he appreciates Cyan’s bakeshop recommendations in Shibuya when they eat their dinners together.

(“I’ll take you to my favorites when we land, Blue-chan!”

“… I guess.”

“At least sound a little more enthusiastic!”)

Iwaizumi understands, however, that to trust Cyan completely _may_ lead to his demise. Given their current situation, he knows better than to fall into a false sense of security, so despite the absence of any severe sabotage and any indication that Cyan is not innocent, Iwaizumi stays vigilant.

It’s been almost three months since they departed from Earth’s surface, and if things go well (which is something too idealistic to even consider), they _should_ reach _Polus_ in three months tops. The speed at which they are travelling made it possible for them to cover a great deal of distance in eleven weeks, yet as assuring as that is, Iwaizumi could not help but feel an impending sense of dread.

* * *

As it turns out, he was right to worry. There was simply no way that the impostors in their ship would settle for their menial electrical interruptions until they reached their destination. Something had to give, and today, it had to be the lights.

The day was already coming to a close, marking the end of their eleventh week aboard _The Skeld,_ when Iwaizumi found himself ridding his food tray with Cyan as the lights flickered and gave way to darkness. The realization that a ship-wide power outage occurred for the first time immediately spurred him into action, which brings him _here_ , blindly running down the halls with nothing but muscle memory guiding him through them.

It takes him a while to notice that there are, once again, heavy footsteps behind him, and for once he’s quite grateful for it. Panic has started to swell in his throat, but the hand that finds its way to his shoulder somehow tamps it down. He doesn’t voice any of this, but Iwaizumi has a feeling that Cyan can read him like an open book regardless.

“You’re acting nervous, Blue-chan.” He comments nonchalantly, as if he finds it bizarre that Iwaizumi is anxious while they are experiencing a literal _blackout._

“Well, why aren’t you?”

“I’m with someone who’s more than qualified to fix this, so of course I’m not nervous!”

The compliment takes Iwaizumi by surprise in its earnestness, and for a brief moment, he lets himself be grateful for the fact that the darkness would hide the blush on his cheeks. He feels his heart skip a beat, though Iwaizumi isn’t sure if it has something to do with the adrenaline the current emergency has induced or if it is all thanks to Cyan’s uncanny ability to fluster him. Nonetheless, he thinks it would be wise for him not to say anything, so he chooses not to give Cyan a reply lest he accidentally says something he shouldn’t.

They then break out into a sprint, miraculously not tripping on anything on their way to Electrical, and true to Cyan’s words, Iwaizumi _is_ the right person for the job. The darkness proved to be a bitch to work with, but he’d be damned if he lets that get in the way of his job, so he soldiers on despite his obvious disadvantage.

It takes a while for his eyes to adjust, but a closer inspection tells Iwaizumi that the culprit only tampered with the switches of the distribution circuit, seemingly in haste. There seems to be no severed connections in sight, and the radioisotope thermoelectric generator ( _what a mouthful it is_ ) they rely on seems untouched, so Iwaizumi arrives at a hypothesis: this light sabotage is not the goal but a mere distraction.

The thought of the impostors taking their sabotages up a notch is deeply unsettling; he doesn’t know what these rogue crewmates are capable of doing, so with that in mind, he quickly gets to work as Cyan scouts the vicinity. The faster he gets this done, the sooner their crew can call a meeting to talk about this incident, and Iwaizumi is _itching_ to find out who is responsible for all this before things take a turn for the worse.

(As far as he is concerned, Cyan is cleared for this sabotage, and Iwaizumi is pretty much convinced that Cyan is indeed _innocent_ , but he also knows that Cyan could knock him out here and get away with it if he wishes to.

To his relief, that doesn’t happen.)

After flicking one last switch, the lights flicker back into life, and the first thing Iwaizumi sees is Cyan’s relieved smile.

“Told you you’d fix it.” Cyan says with a smile so genuine that sends Iwaizumi reeling.

But he does not have the luxury of time to acknowledge this bewildering effect Cyan has on him. In fact, they both do not have the right to even dawdle for the slightest second, so Iwaizumi only spares him a grateful glance and hurries out of Electrical. Running to the cafeteria—which is where all halls lead to—is the safest bet if he wants to gather the crew as soon as possible, but neither he nor Cyan make it very far because just as they reach Storage, all doors close on them.

“What the _fuck_.”

“You know, this impostor is _really_ starting to get on my nerves, Blue-chan.”

“You mean the daily sabotages didn’t bother you until now?”

“I mean, they gave me an excuse to stick by your side, so no. Not really!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake—”

Iwaizumi kicks the door in frustration and curses when he realizes that it _just won’t open_. He’s not sure if this is caused by the recent electrical disturbance or if it’s another sabotage, but the fact of the matter remains the same: he’s stuck in Storage with nothing and no one but Cyan _again_.

“Stop kicking the door you brute, let me try to contact the crew instead,” Cyan admonishes, dragging him by the elbow to steer him away from the door. Iwaizumi huffs and says nothing as Cyan reaches for the radio in his pocket.

“ _Skeld_ , this is Cyan. Does anyone copy?”

Iwaizumi sees the moment Cyan’s collected composure starts to crack as he listens to what is presumably nothing but static. He repeats his question multiple times, each iteration laced with increasing alarm when no one responds to him.

“Oh those little shits are really going to get it now.”

“Hey, hey, what’s going on?”

“They had the gall to pull an RFI on us, that’s what!” Cyan says through gritted teeth, no longer the epitome of calm he had been several minutes ago. And that’s perfectly understandable; there is something admittedly terrifying in the picture this series of sabotages is making. The impostors first screwed with the lights to freeze their positions before locking them in the respective rooms they were stuck in and compromising their mode of communication. Dealing with radio frequency interference should be easy with Cyan around, but unfortunately, a hatch separates Iwaizumi and Cyan from the hallway leading to Comms, and presently, they simply _cannot_ open it.

“I should have been there,” Cyan mutters angrily, fists clenched in agitation. “I could have fixed this the moment something went wrong with the signal transmission, but I _just_ had to be gallivanting away from my post.”

And just like that, their roles are reversed. Iwaizumi, presently composed enough to _think_ , watches Cyan pace around the perimeter of Storage in barely concealed panic as if he were on the one on the verge of an actual anxiety attack. Iwaizumi can’t blame him for it, obviously; knowing that impostors are on the loose while they’re both trapped in Storage of all places is _frightening_.

But Iwaizumi knows that in this situation, neither of them can afford to lose their wits, so he does the first thing he could think of to offer some semblance of comfort: he pulls Cyan to his chest.

Cyan makes a shocked meep at the action, but Iwaizumi chooses to ignore him in favor of loosely wrapping an arm around his waist while making soothing noises. He pats Cyan’s back a couple of times and waits for his breathing to even out before stepping out of his space, mildly embarrassed.

This close, Iwaizumi notices that Cyan is actually taller than him by an inch or two and that his eyes are a beautiful shade of chocolate brown, but these shouldn’t be the thoughts occupying his mind at this moment. These thoughts shouldn’t even occupy his mind at all, so he blinks a couple of times in hopes of gathering some clarity and eventually meets Cyan’s gaze.

Visibly stunned, Cyan looks at him with his mouth slightly agape which, in Iwaizumi’s opinion, is a significantly better look on him compared to the picture of fright he previously made. Still, Iwaizumi thinks it’s best to keep him reassured, so he makes him one promise he intends to keep.

“We’ll get to the bottom of this, okay? We’ll be okay.”

He probably sounds unconvincing, but the sentiment seems enough for Cyan who offers him a shaky smile. Only then do the implications of Iwaizumi’s previous actions start to dawn at him, leaving him at a loss for words. There is no existing standard protocol that details what to do after showing the slightest bit of affection for a fellow crewmate you’re only supposed to tolerate, so Iwaizumi finds himself standing awkwardly in front of Cyan who is still visibly stunned, unsure of what to do next.

Luckily for him, it is Cyan who gathers his bearings first.

“You know, when you aren’t being grumpy about everything, you’re not so bad, Blue-chan.”

The statement tugs the corner of his lips into a grin, and well, he’s already made one reckless decision tonight; one more in the form of an overdue correction wouldn’t hurt, would it?

“Iwaizumi.”

As expected, Cyan only blinks at him confusedly, so before he could regret the decision he’s impulsively made a split second ago, he clarifies himself. “When it’s just the both of us, you can call me Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi is able to pin-point the exact moment the gears in Cyan’s head click into place; the blank look on his face lasts for all two seconds before a smile so blindingly bright replaces it.

“Knew you’d give in to my charms at one point, Iwa-chan!”

 _Wait_. “Iwa—what?”

But Cyan only waves him off, as if the terrible nickname he’s just given Iwaizumi is of little significance. “I guess now that Iwa-chan told me his name, I gotta tell you what’s mine as well. You can call me Oikawa, or Oikawa-sama if you feel like it!”

 _Oikawa, huh_. Iwaizumi knows that it’s only a name, and that there’s nothing remarkably special about the syllables it is made up of, but he understands the weight of what they had just traded, sees it as the declaration of a trust that it is.

Iwaizumi supposes it’s quite nice as well, to finally put a name to the face he’s learned to associate with comfort. He’s not going to pass up on the chance to retaliate though.

“Sure thing, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa squawks and makes a move to smack Iwaizumi, but he _is_ a trained astronaut who, at the very least, is capable of basic combat, so he is quick to dodge the swing of Oikawa’s arm and move beyond his reach. He slides against the wall in a fit of giggles, and once Oikawa has had enough of pouting at him from across the room, he walks over to Iwaizumi and sits beside him, shoulder-to-shoulder.

“How long do you think will we be cooped up here?” Oikawa asks after a few minutes of silence.

“I don’t know,” Iwaizumi answers truthfully, “but I have faith in them. We just wait for them to find a way to unlock these doors and gather everyone around for an on-the-spot interrogation I guess.”

“You do know that they can lie, right?”

“They can, but we’re not dumb. There’s bound to be something in their alibi that won’t align with everyone else’s, we just have to listen carefully.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

It’s been a long, tiring day, and the adrenaline that fueled him not too long ago has finally run out, so Iwaizumi allows himself some slack. He lets his shoulder sag, deeming it justifiable for him to ditch the proper posture he carefully maintains. Oikawa follows suit, and sensing the exhaustion emanating from him, he proceeds to make small talk, contented with Iwaizumi’s monosyllabic responses. He honestly finds it endearing that Oikawa doesn’t run out of things to talk about despite their conversation being mostly one-sided, and in the privacy of Iwaizumi’s mind, he can at least openly admit that he is, as Oikawa suggested, _charmed._

Iwaizumi tries to keep up with Oikawa’s chatter, but his body no longer has the impetus to stay awake, so he resorts to listening to the stories that leave Oikawa’s mouth and lets them lull him into sleep.

* * *

Iwaizumi wakes up after what seems to be only a handful of hours with a heavy head on his shoulder. Further assessment of his current predicament reveals that he is, without a doubt, huddled with Oikawa whose body is all curled up against his. The lack of space between them flusters him enough for his ears to burn, but as long as Oikawa is not awake to see it, then he should be fine.

He squints at the door in front of them which happens to be locked still, much to his disappointment. Not knowing what else there is to do, Iwaizumi tries to rub his eyes with one hand in an attempt to not disturb his sleeping crewmate, but he ends up jostling Oikawa awake anyway.

However, the apology already sitting on his tongue is soon forgotten at the sight of Oikawa turning his head to face Iwaizumi, blinking blearily with his brows all furrowed.

 _Cute_ , his mind helpfully supplies. And as if his body has not betrayed him enough, he feels his heart rate spike.

“How long were we out, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi really needs to have a serious talk with him about that godforsaken nickname, but that conversation can wait. “Almost three hours, I think.”

Oikawa responds with a noncommittal hum and buries his head against Iwaizumi’s neck without even bothering to say anything. Which is particularly alarming because _is that how it works? You trade names and forgo physical boundaries?_ Iwaizumi, once again, wants to lament at the fact that these things are not explicitly written on any existing spaceflight manual, but maybe that’s fine. Not having specific guidelines on the matter means no one can tell him that what he’s doing is wrong, so he lowers his shoulder to accommodate the weight of Oikawa’s head and prays that his fellow crewmate won’t notice anything wrong with his pulse rate.

In the end, there was no need for his concerns because just as they both start to get comfortable, they hear static—and then the unmistakable voice of Black from their receiver.

“Blue and Cyan, stay on standby. Doors are to be opened shortly; please proceed to the cafeteria as soon as you can. Over.”

“Copy that.” Oikawa answers without delay.

They immediately make a move to stand; Iwaizumi wastes no time to take care of the crick in his neck and watches Oikawa run his fingers through his hair. To his dismay, Oikawa catches him staring, but the smile he shoots Iwaizumi is not too bad for compensation.

“Hey, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa says as he sidles up to him.

“What, Oikawa?”

“I’m glad I was in navigation that one time you became suspicious of me.”

Iwaizumi looks at him, confused about why Oikawa is bringing _that_ up all of a sudden. But all he gets is one second to mull over this sudden statement before Oikawa continues:

“It made me find my way to you.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes fondly as he listens to the sound of the hatches being unlocked.

**Author's Note:**

> again, huge thanks to [christine](https://twitter.com/bokkuatsu) for beta-ing this _thing_ and for letting me call her at 3:45 in the morning just to ramble about this au. was honestly about to never let this fic see the light of day but shitty decisions have been made and now... well.
> 
> clown me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lqiwaoi)!


End file.
